Not So Normal
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: A woman who was experimented on by Weyland/Yutani Corporation, has to take on Xenomorphs that have near-annihilated Earth. When Yautja come to destroy the kainde amedha, she has to decide to help or destroy them. Sucky Summary! But hope you like it!
1. Prologue: Life Before

Hey! This is my first AVP fanfic! I hope you like it.

* * *

I looked at the man I was supposed to steal from. "Who are you?" He looked me up and down most likely thinking he could take me. In more ways than one.

I scoffed and moved towards him deathly silent. "I'm here to rob you of that weapon you've found." His brown eyes widened. "And if you don't hand it over peacefully, I'm going to have to torture it out of you." I smiled showing my sharper than normal teeth.

He went to reach for the phone on his desk, most likely to call his 'tough' security guards. I got to it first, due to my speed, and smashed it breaking the desk in the process. "What the hell are you?" He backed up against the wall.

I shrugged, "I'm totally human…I think." I moved closer, boxing him in. "Now tell me where the weapon is." He stayed quiet. Sighing I put my hand on this throat. "Tell me now. I have some great torture methods that don't even involve weapons." I whispered in his ear. "Imagine what I could do with them." He shuddered and looked towards the cabinet. I grinned, "Thank you." Then snapped his neck. "Sorry. But they told me not to let you live."

Ripping through the drawers I found what I was looking for. It was a weapon of sorts. Or so they told me. It looked metallic, but was made of no metal I had ever seen. The weapon looked like a gun of sorts. The end looked as though it was melted continuously. I shrugged and put it in my bag and got the hell out of there.

I finally got to the Weyland/Yutani Corporation, because my skills died down. You see I was born about a year before the whole Antarctica 'incident' where Mr. Weyland died, and the Gunnison, Colorado explosion. The Corporation had found the bodies of two different extraterrestrials. They started experimenting on them and decided to make a being that had the powers of both of the beings. Before I was born Yutani had experimented on my mother to see if they could…I don't know do something to her to make her more 'advanced.'

So naturally they would test on her daughter with the aliens. They discovered that the blood of the humanoid could subdue the blood of the Xenomorph, as they named it. They injected both DNA's into my blood stream. Since they experiments on my mother were mostly successful, the blood of both creatures combined perfectly with mine. That was when I was two. Others that they tested, died. They put me through hell. And here we are today, 16 years later, and they still have me captive.

I walked into the company and walked down to the labs. "Hutch. Tell Yutani, I got her weapon." A balding man in a lab coat, I know cliché, looked up and scowled at me.

"Mördare." He glared. This man really hated me. I smirked. I'll do anything for these people to make them hate me. "Ms. Yutani told me to take the weapon from you when you returned." I got it out and he snatched it like it was his child, not that he could get a woman to sleep with him anyway. "You can leave to your room now.

I snorted. "More like a cell."

He glared again, "Your mother visits you today. Only for an hour though."

I smiled cause I was going to see her but frowned at the second part, "What the fuck? Only an hour? I should rip out your throat you little-"

Hutch smiled evilly at me. "Do you want the visit to be terminated?" I sighed and walked away. They kept me in here only because if I tried to leave my mother would die. She didn't know this. I wanted to keep her alive, she was the only one to ever care.

I walked past the testing rooms and saw them experimenting with three Xenomorphs. I stared and cocked my head to the side. They were going to get out soon. I could feel it, but I wasn't going to tell these assholes that. I was waiting for the bugs to kill them. One by one.

I smiled. Couldn't wait till that day.

I walked into my chambers and saw my mother. "Mom!" I hugged her.

"Hey honey." She clutched me back. Then drew me away to look at me. "Darling! You've changed so much!" She looked me over. "You're hair is pitch black! And your eyes are…I can't even begin to describe them!" My mom had bleach blonde hair. As did my birth father. The alien DNA changed my hair, eyes, nails, teeth, and of course my physical abilities.

I looked at her with sad eyes. "Only an hour?"

She gave me a sad look. "Yes. They said you had another job." I narrowed my eyes at the ground. No I didn't. They didn't want me around her that much anymore.

I tried to keep a happy face on. "How have the experiments been going with the Xenomorphs?" I hoped she wasn't there the day they got out.

"Surprisingly well. They are starting to reply to commands. It's fascinating." She looked at my hands. She ran a finger down my sharper and longer nails.

"Interesting." I bit my lip. "Mom they're going to escape soon."

She looked at me quizzically. "Honey how could you know this?" I raised my eyebrow at her and pointed to myself. "Ah. Yes. I remember."

"Mom couldn't you just take the week off? Go on a vacation somewhere. I don't want you around those things." I gave a slightly pained look at the image of my mother being ripped apart by the Xenomorphs.

"Honey. Nothing is going to happen. Now let's move on to cheerier subjects." For the rest of our time together we did not speak of our jobs or the corporation that kept us locked up.

The next morning I woke up with a start. "Mom." I ran to the door and tried to open it. Locked. I yelled in anger and ripped the door off its hinges. Running to my mom's room, I discovered acid burns everywhere. "No." I got to the Xenomorph testing room to find people cleaning up human blood. "Where's my mother?"

They looked at me and their faces became terrified. "I..I'm sorry she..she didn't make it." I stood shock still. They started backing up against the wall. I looked at myself. My nails grew, my teeth sharpened, hair bristled, and by looking in the glass I saw my eyes turn blood red. Next thing I knew, their bodies were shredded on the floor and I was covered in their blood.

I tried to calm myself down. It worked, but now I had nothing holding me back from killing everyone in the place. I started searching for Hutch. The man that locked me in my chambers so I wouldn't find out of my mother's death. Killing everyone in my way I finally found him. "Hutch!" I screamed murderously at him.

He looked at me and he ran to his desk pulling out a gun. I laughed and stalked towards him. He unloaded five rounds. Three missed. Two hit their specified targets. "AAAHH!" I screamed as the two bullets ripped through my shoulder and arm. "_Bastard!_" I grabbed him by the throat, threw and held him against the wall. "_What happened to her?_" I released just enough pressure for him to talk.

Hutch spoke out of pure terror, "The Xenomorphs figured out how to escape and-and they started killing almost everyone. They got out, and we can't find them. All of them, even the facehuggers, escaped."

I growled and snapped his neck. He deserved a more horrible death, but I didn't have the time. Those Xenomorphs were going to kill everything. Everyone on this planet. Not many would survive, but I had to get as many people safe as possible. I was the only one who could survive these things absolutely. They could never kill me with their blood. Only their tails and teeth could penetrate my skin. And that was when I was unawares.

I ran out of the building. I had to get as many as prepared as possible. I didn't know how. But I had to. I wouldn't let the innocent die, due to these bastards' mistakes.

* * *

I think Mördare is assassin in Swedish. Correct me if I'm wrong please!

R&R. So I can write to your standards.


	2. Nine Years Later

Hehe. I finally freaking continued! And as soon as you even read the little excerpt you'll know who the Pred is. Hehehe Anywho On with it!

* * *

"Hmm…" I looked at the blood slowly inching its way down my arm. I looked around for a rock or leaf or at least something solid I could test it on. My eye caught a fist sized rock. Perfect. I grabbed it and put it on the jagged gash running from my shoulder to midway down my arm. Nothing. I sighed in relief. No acidic blood today! "Hey Suzie! Could you get your mother for me?"

A young girl about seven years of age looked up from a wounded man and smiled. "Okay Ms. Mördare!" She bounded off to find her mom. I slightly laughed. Ooh to be a kid again. My mental thinking train stopped for a moment. _'Well to be a _normal_ kid.' _I gazed into the distance.

Nine years is a long time. Even longer when you have to keep moving every week. Be on look out every day. Be in survival mode all the time. It sucked. Even in all that time, I never fully controlled my on and off alien DNA. After I got out of that place, I found people and helped them. Taught them to kill the Xenos and they had their usefulness in return.

A skipping Suzie snapped me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her then her mother Kovu. I believe it means Scar in Swahili. She had cocoa colored skin and dark hair to match. She gave me an amused frown. "You know, you are so temperamental. One day you want me to fix ya up, the next you won't let us near you." I forgot to mention. I didn't tell them I was a freak.

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah I guess." She started bandaging up my slowly bleeding arm. I watched as she did this with sure precision. When Kovu was done I looked at her handy work. "Nice."

She smiled. Glancing at her daughter, she spoke to me. "Could I speak to you in private?" I looked at my friend quizzically. At her age of twenty-four, she deemed two years younger than me. I wondered how she was the one that looked so mature, while I still looked seventeen. Nodding I followed her to her tent. When we reached the small dwelling she sighed. "Mördare…I know you are different than most at this camp." I snorted. Different was underused. "It's horrible what Yutani did to you."

Now this, I blinked at. How did she- "How do you know?" I was staring at her in disbelief. She hadn't even been born when they started experimenting on me!

"My mother." She reached under her bunk and pulled out a peculiar rod looking thing. "She was the only survivor of what happened on Bouvetøya island. She would not tell Yutani what happened." She seemingly pushed something on the rod thing and it extended to full lenth. I jumped slightly for the thing was almost as long as I was. "My mother knew what happened to you and that someday the Xenomorphs would take over. She wanted you to have this."

She gave me the decorated spear, I assumed, and I swirled it easily around me. It barely had any weight for something so heavy-looking. Smiling I hugged Kuvo. After the embrace I retracted it to the reasonable carry lenth and looked at her. "Can you tell what did happen to your mother on that island?"

Kuvo gave a smirk that I knew as a 'I was waiting for you to ask dimwit' kind of thing. I laughed and called for Suzie to listen with me.

* * *

He looked down at the backwater planet. It had been about twenty-five ooman cycles since he had been there. Scratching at the scar marring his chest he thought back to his Kainde Ameda Chiva and the female ooman that assisted him in passing. He clicked two of his tusks together.

After defeating the Queen with the female warrior, he had thought himself dead. Though he had remembered going to meet Centanu. Then he opened his eyes to the Elder hovering over him along with a few other Yautja. He, of course, asked what had happened? They didn't know. A warrior rarely comes back from U'sl-kwe, final rest.

He had been bestowed the nickname Scar, from the wound that was placed upon his chest. Scar went by this name fully now, for he found it fitting. As he remained staring at the planet he would soon be upon again, he thought of what would happen this time. And if there were any good ooman warriors left, like the one so long ago.

* * *

"That was about Gramma!" Suzie was now bouncing like a ball.

Kuvo laughed at her daughter's excitement. "Yes, darling. That was all about Gramma."

I stared at my friend. "I think you mom is my new favorite hero." We all laughed. I clutched the spear and gazed at it. Not knowing the full history, but at least knowing a part that was important to Kuvo. "Well," I got up, "I'm going to see Hammer." Kuvo nodded and I parted from her tent.

Hammer was our gunsmith, but he was handy with any metal made weapon. His real name was Wesley, but he never liked his name in the first place. I had ask him to make me some duel swords that I had drawn. I didn't know what it was about them but they did seem familiar. Anyway when I got to Hammer's tent he was arguing with Jeff Madds. Also known as the camp asshole.

I stepped in fully and gave the loudest 'Ahem' I could muster. The men both looked at me. "Is there a problem here gentleman and Madds?"

He glared daggers at me. Oh if looks could kill, I'd be sore and he'd be dead. "Not at all, _leader_, I was just leaving." Madds pushed past me and out of the tent.

Turning to my old friend I smiled. "Well isn't he just a ray of fucking sunshine?"

Hammers laughed, "You always know how to brighten my day Dare." I smiled at him and gave him a slight hug. He was one of the few that kept me as human as possible.

"Okay two quick questions." He snapped to attention. "First can you make me a type of sheath and two are my blades done yet?"

He grinned like a crazy person on crack. He did that often when he felt he had done a great job. "Your swords are..." He pondered for the right word. "Exquisite." He nodded approvingly at his use of words. Hammer then pulled out a blanket that contained my new toys. He pulled one free to show me.

I nearly fell over in happiness. The sword was not exactly double-sided but not single. It had notches every now and then, and had no safe guard by the hilt. I was a kid in a candy store that had stocked up on my favorite chocolate bar. I assaulted Hammer. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He was bellowing in laughter as I repeated continuous thank you's.

When I finally unclenched him, he presented me with the sheaths that would fit my swords, and would position itself on my back. "Now what about another sheath?" I showed him my newly acquired spear. "Well this is unique." I just nodded in agreement. "Well…I can make it so it easily slips in and out of a snap type of sheath.

I thought of how easy that would be and agreed. "Okay. I'm going to go kidnap your bed until you're finished." I smiled.

Hammer laughed deeply and patted my head. "Fine. I'll be done with it in a little bit."

Laughing I went and curled into Hammer's bed. He was like the father I never had. My eyes started to drift closed. I dreamt of weapons, aliens and oddly, unicorns.

* * *

Poke.

Groan.

Poke, poke.

Loader groan.

Poke poke poke.

"Oh my God, What?" I sat up and grumpily and glared at Hammer's amused face.

"As much fun as it would be to stay here and poke you into complete oblivion, I got your sheath done for that spear of yours." He handed it to me. I dragged my sorry ass out of the bed and he helped me figure out how to attach it to my clothing. "There." Hammer smiled at his handiwork.

"Thanks Hammer. Hey do you think-" I stopped abruptly. I felt it but before I could have any reaction, I heard the gunshot and the scream that took place immediately after.

* * *

Welll That was Chapter Two! And yes, I am using Scar! He is amazing! XD

R&R Cause Scar really needs the attention


End file.
